The “Internet of Things” typically refers to the connection of “things” (hereinafter “IoT devices”), such as sensors, household appliances, security devices, utility meters, and even mundane consumer products (other than traditional end user computing devices, for example, computers, tablets, and smartphones) to the Internet. Such connection is not limited to IoT devices that implement the Internet protocol suite, commonly referred to as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP), but also includes IoT devices indirectly connected to the Internet via an IoT gateway. An IoT device indirectly connected to the Internet through an IoT gateway can implement a communications protocol suite, such as the protocols used in Bluetooth® wireless personal area network (PAN) technology, between the IoT device and the IoT gateway. Such an IoT device may have only an unreliable connection, if any, (whether direct or indirect) to the Internet.